Modular storage furniture is a popular inexpensive storage option in residential and office environments because it is configurable and adaptable for various uses. Oftentimes the modular storage furniture is purchased without doors, yet it may become desirable at some point to enclose or conceal items stored within the furniture. The additional time, effort, and cost required for the installation of permanent doors may be enough of an impediment to prevent the doors from being installed.
It may also be desirable to attach other objects to a vertical side of the storage furniture to provide additional functionality, such as a dry erase board, chalkboard, peg board, shelves, storage accessory or the like. Conventional hanging means may not be convenient for hanging the object over a side or an exposed opening of a vertical side the modular storage furniture. Moreover, if an object is hung on one of the side walls with a conventional hanging means, there will be unsightly holes that are left in the side of the furniture if it is later decided to remove the hanging object.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple device that allows for the quick and inexpensive attachment of an object to a vertical side wall or an exposed opening of a piece of modular storage furniture.